


Blood Stained Wheels in Motion

by Ghost0



Series: Warrior of Light [5]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Evil Dead - All Media Types, Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Zatanna and John learn of what is to come, Donna Troy meets her manipulator face to face, Jason starts to actually think, and the Blood King reunites with his creator
Series: Warrior of Light [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Blood Stained Wheels in Motion

Jason found himself inside a mostly destroyed building. The connection was gone; he could feel it. He turned and looked around, trying to spy the woman he was just in battle with. When he turned, he saw a man in a robe holding his friends and looking up at him. He tried to move his arm and push the blade of his machete through his body. But when he tried to do that, his body refused. He looked down at his arm, trying to focus and move his arm.

“I took certain precautions.” Jason looked back at the robed man. He smiled up at him. “You are just as big and mighty as you have ever been. And now you are here…” He walked around Jason, who found that his feet were also stuck in place. But his head was still able to move, keeping his eyes on him. “You have never fought alongside those that have granted you their power. Never fully realized the war that you were pulled into. That all changes.” He stopped and looked at him from the side, next to what was once an open doorway. “An invasion force is being prepared. The Deadites will ravage the world you were first attacked on. You remember, the island where you first fought the female warrior.” Jason made no sudden movements. The robed man just smiled. “But I am not going to make it seem like we only see you as a killing machine. So I arranged some quality time with the only person you have ever cared for.”

Movement came from the shadows beyond the open doorway. Jason squeezed his grip on his weapon. But when the figure stepped forward, it loosened. One could tell from the slight movements of his body that he was surprised to see this person. She smiled at him, moving closer until she was right in front of him looking straight up. “Jason, my sweet boy.”

******

“How is it going?” Zatanna asked one of the Amazons as she reappeared back on the Paradise Island. She walked beside her as the warrior lead her into the hall being used by her and John.

“He claims that trying to reach out across parallel earths has been more difficult than expected. Fears that she might be out of reach.” She turned towards Zatanna and raised an eyebrow. “The way he talks and behaves…are you sure this man is able to help in any meaningful way?”

Zatanna had to give a grin at that. “Trust me, he isn’t exactly my first pick for a lot of situations. But when it comes to the shady side of magic…” The looked out in the big room, Constantine surrounded by candles and various mystical artifacts. She could hear him chanting and casting spells, trying to find their missing hero. “I wouldn’t bet against him is what I’m saying.” Zatanna stepped out from the hall and moved towards John in the middle of the room. The warrior went back outside and stood guard. The sorceress called out to the con man. “I thought it was supposed to be easier if I brought you to the place where she disappeared from.”

“I thought so to luv. But it turns out whoever is behind this whole thing knows how to close bloody doors.” John opened a bottle of black liquid, pouring it onto the marble floor. Kneeling down, he dabbed his fingers into the liquid and started to write letters from a dead language. “But I still got traces of it. I think I found out where she might be. But I suggest you get yourself ready for another of those fucking Deadites or whatever they call themselves.” Standing back up, he closed the bottle and looked over at Zatanna. “Speaking of fighting, where is the young protégé?”

“I can’t find her.” Zatanna crossed her arms and looked down at the ground in frustration. “It’s like…someone is getting in the way, casting a shadow over her just when I’m about to track her down. Tried reaching out to her own team but none of them have been able to get into contact either.”

John grunted, putting the bottle away and taking his coat off. “I suppose we should handle this one thing at a time then. We’ll worry about literal clay woman after we pull Diana back to planet Earth.” Raising his hands up, Zatanna took a couple of steps back and watched him start to chant. After a few moments of nothing but John going on, lightning startle to crackle in the air surrounding them. Zatanna felt a doorway start to open, the lightning beginning to get louder. She saw flashes of a devastated landscape, of demons swarming around and moving against something. Or someone, based on what she could make out. It seemed like it could be Diana, but the more she stared, the more she was uncertain. But she didn’t get a chance to tell John this wasn’t her, as he stumbled and sprinted towards them, a blade leading his body towards the blonde haired man. Seeing him just in time, he stepped to the side and kicked him away. Falling onto the ground, artifacts and supplies scattered and fell down.

“Bloody Hell mate!” John yelled at him. “Watch where your pointing that shit!” 

The man that just stumbled through got up and looked around him. Boots, pants, and a dark blue buttoned shirt, he also held a shotgun in one hand and in the other…well, that’s the odd thing. His other hand was a chainsaw. The blade Zatanna saw was a chainsaw that was attached to his arm. Turning his head all around, he narrowed and stared down the new people before him.

“All right buddy, who are you? And who’s the broad?” He pointed his gun towards Zatanna. “If this is some weird Kandarian demonic sex trap…well, I wouldn’t mind that being the way that I go out actually.”

“Oh look John. Looks like we found your long lost brother.” Zatanna turned her eyes towards the blonde.

“Listen missy, you’re going to have to be clear if that’s a joke or not.” The man raised an eyebrow at her. “With the way things have been going for me, that could very much be a possibility.”

John lit a cigarette and took in a deep inhale. “Look mate, we’re looking for someone else and accidently got you. But maybe you can give us a clue at what’s going on because it seems like whoever took our pal has something to do with these Deadite things we keep running into.”

The man put away his shotgun and used his now free hand to take the chainsaw off his arm. Reaching back, he grabbed what appeared to be a metal hand and twisted it on. Stretching and playing with the fingers, he stood straight up. “I don’t know anything about some strange missing person, but I can tell you that you get them all riled up. They felt what turns out to be you idiots trying to cross over and now they’re gathering all their old high school friends and frat buddies and bringing the kegger over here. Going to trash the whole planet, not just the house. So unless you want to a demonic spirit partying up all inside your bodies, then I think we are going to have to gather everything we got and kick their asses straight back to the Hell hole they crawled out from.” With that, John and Zatanna seemed to realize and prepare for the invasion that is about to occur.

******

Breaking through the door of an empty rest stop, Donna Troy grabbed onto the sink counter and tried to catch her breath. Looking down, her hands and arms were covered in blood. Looking up, she saw herself confused and frightened. She thought they were mercenaries sent to kill her. It seemed so real and certain. But she had to escape, leaving the house of torn bodies on the floor for the police to find. They were just a family, a couple of teens…

This was just the latest occurrence. Someone has been messing with her sense of reality. She hasn’t been able to sleep and rest. Constantly moving, running away from what she thought were enemies, turning back around to attack them. Only to realize afterwards the horrible mistake she made. Donna turned on the water, trying hard to wash the blood off her hands. Hiding her face, she fought back the urge to fall down and cry. She can’t do that now, not when she is being played with and tormented. She has to focus, despite how much she wants to just drift off and collapse from exhaustion.

Then a laugh. She still had her hands covering her face, but she heard the sound of laughter. Very close, almost as if the person was right next to her. She quickly turned and looked behind her, but she saw nothing. Maybe this has something to do with that Joker from Gotham. But wait…what would he want with her? More laughter, turning back around to face herself in the mirror. Only it wasn’t her. She saw the burned and scarred face of a man standing right where she is. His eyes were covered in the shadow created by his hat, but she saw staring right at her, piercing right into her. He smiled wide, his dirty and rotten teeth exposed to her. His sweater, red and green, covering the upper part of his body. He raised one hand up, the hand that wore a glove with four long blades attached at the fingers. As he did so, Donna felt her own hand slowly rise. She tried to force it back down, but found she couldn’t no matter how hard she tried.

“Been a while since I’ve had a puppet! There was the one kid, but I had to cut him loose!” He gave another laugh. Donna glared and struggled to move away from the mirror and away from this place. But stuck in place, the man staring back at her waved a finger which Donna mimicked. “Listen here Donna! You’re the car, I’m the racecar driver.” Then a sudden shock. Donna and the man felt something. Almost as though there was a tear somewhere, or a tear is about to form. There was a lot of energy that Donna could sense, but it was still faint and muted. When the moment passed, the burned man smiled bigger and laughed some more.

“Sorry babe, but I have to go back to work. Corporate is a bitch! And if you don’t mind, I don’t care for backseat drivers, so…” He raised his other hand and waved. “Bye bye!” Then Donna felt herself move. No…she was still staring at the mirror but there were dark edges. As they got bigger and bigger, she realized she was moving away, falling in fact. Donna reached out and tried to grab onto something as she fell backwards into a dark bottomless pit. She yelled out as she continued falling, losing control of her body to the man in the mirror.

******

The servant sat on a pile of rubble, some good ways away from the room where he left Jason and Pamela Voorhees. He simply stared towards the room, not being able to see what was going on from his angle and perspective. One of the Deadites appeared to the side of him. Turning to look at the demon within the decaying human, he heard what he had to say.

“The army is ready. The shits from the other side have been reaching out, thinking they can grab their friend is here, waiting to be pulled back to fucking Kansas. We are prepared to move at your command.”

“That’s good. Give a little more time.” He turned back and looked across to the room. “I wonder what exactly is going on in there…”

“Who gives a fuck?” The demon spat. “As long as she keeps him in place, she can tell him whatever fucking garbage she wants.” The servant nodded, but something about this still felt off somehow. Within the room, if he could hear what was being said by the mother, he would find himself to be right.

Pamela Voorhees rubbed Jason’s arm as she walked around him. She took in the sight of what used to be her young pre-teen child. Now so tall and big, decades of experience slashing and killing under his belt. Turning around to look back down at his mother, he gave her his full attention. “Jason darling…I tried so hard to bring you back, to get revenge on those that should have saved you!” She squeezed his arm as she thought back to the counselors she had hunted down. “I followed their damn book! Did everything that I was supposed to! But they kept us apart, used me as the final sacrifice while you were pulled back…” More silence from her giant son. Pamela looked down at the ground. “They used you and you didn’t even know it…well, to Hell with them.” She looked back up, Jason meeting her focused gaze, squeezing his hand within both of hers. “Go ahead, do what they want you to do. But when this is all over, we will turn on them. We will kill them all!” Jason then got flashes of all of those that he had killed in the past. The girl who killed his mom, the officers who had tried to stop him, the girl that stood in his way of getting that woman.

But…something was wrong. When Jason thought back, he felt something that he hadn’t felt since when he was truly alive. That girl in the warehouse, the one he stabbed through the back when he tracked down that woman with the lasso. He saw the thing on the ground, the other creature who was hunting her. Then he remembered the look on the warrior’s face. Something about the determination and focus…Tommy Jarvis returned to him. He was thinking. Actually thinking, not just how to hunt and kill. He was making connections between himself and those other creatures he had gone up against or crossed paths with. That demon, those undead creatures, that burned man in the colorful sweater. And now the connections between them and…the flashes disappeared and his mother, in the present, was all that he could see. She smiled big with a glint in her eye that was darkly familiar. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it, because it had been so long since he genuinely felt anything at all. For now, though, he simply nodded at her, who seemed pleased that he gave any kind of response. Letting him go, he slowly walked out of the room and towards the robed man and the new person standing near him. Once he was in front of him, he stopped and remained still, looking down at them. Moments passed, nothing but silence during that time. When it seemed like he wasn’t going to kill them, they seemed at ease to move and talk.

“All right. Well, let’s get you over to the others.” The robed man said. “I’m sure they would love the chance to kill alongside someone who has defied death again and again.”

The new person reached out to the robed man, getting his attention. “We called back that other guy. The one you planted in case he showed up back there so we could grab him. We planned on making him fight for us.”

“I see…well, just make sure he doesn’t cross paths with him.” He motioned with his head towards Jason. “We don’t need him distracted and confused on who he should be fighting against.” Nodding, the decaying man gently grabbed onto Jason and took him to join the army, while the servant made sure Pamela returned to the fire.

******

The Blood King slowly walked through the mist the surrounded his feet. Since the rest of this dimension was grey, the mist blended in with the surrounding, making it seem like his feet were melting into the ground. Mirrors were all over the place, floating and standing. He continued to walk, hearing the faint sound of rats close by. He suddenly stopped, getting on his knee and bowing his head to the woman in front of him. Her back was to him, looking through one of the mirrors in front of her. Several rats were on her. She was a bit large, naked and grey. 

“Greetings mother.” The Blood King spoke, still keeping his head bowed.

“Oh…you’re here.” She didn’t turn around, continuing to keep her face looking right at the mirror. But it wasn’t her reflection that was staring back at her. It was a young man, sitting on his bed and biting his nails as he stared down at the ground. He was waiting for the police. The boy didn’t mean to go through with it, the drugs and alcohol clouded his judgement and allowed himself to be pushed to it by his frat buddies. Unfortunately for him, she wasn’t as cowardly as some of the others ones his friends have forced themselves on. Only a matter of minutes, the boy fully realizing the devastation this would create. How his old friends would see him, his girlfriend…his mom! The woman continued to watch him torment himself while waiting for the authorities to come for a moment longer. Then she turned to face her creation, who was now standing straight and tall, looking down at her.

“She escaped my realm, but landed on a world far away from this multiverse.” He told her. “I was thinking of bringing her back just when they have finished the battle.”

She nodded. “That will do.” Standing up, she walked with the Blood King to find a different mirror. One that would allow them to stare down at the invading force of Deadites when they appear on Paradise Island.


End file.
